Breakfast
by lionsandtigersandbearsohmy
Summary: As the youngster got up; and fell back down again; he pondered over his choices, breakfast, or a fleeting visit to the redhead he so longed to see. The lesser of the two evils sounded too busy for the, late, morning; breakfast would have to wait.


Breakfast

"Where the hell am I?" The blond pondered, taking in his hazy surroundings. The TV in the corner was tuned to a fuzzy channel, which provided ample lighting to make out a crudely taped 'Take That' poster on the door.

"That's not mine..." The realization crept in as more details became apparent. The aging wardrobe in one corner, hammock in another and the shag pile rug on the floor.

"I can't believe it" He muttered under stale breath "I fell asleep didn't I? Why do I always do this? I say to myself time and time again, 'phone a cab' but, no, that's too much like hard work!"

As the faded memories of last night flood back to his aching brain, the snores of an indistinguishable shape under his sheets grew louder. Worrying about who, or what, he would find, he took a trembling hand and slowly tugged back the cover to reveal someone he didn't expect to see at all.

"Zexion?" He asked, his friend unresponsive in his drunken slumber.

Confused, and slightly wary now, Roxas rolled over and onto another sleeping body, stirring life into his bed mate.

"What the fu- oh, Roxas, it's you . . . any idea of the time?" Sora mumbled; the other sleeping body roxas had just woken.

The blond youth realised he hadn't even given that a second thought himself.

Suddenly a voice piped up from the doorway "It's half nine if it makes a difference."

All the hung-over boys jumped at the new presence lingering at the entrance.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged nonchalantly "Same thing you are Zexion, a mix of alcohol and lack of willpower to get home"

The boys groaned in agreement and motioned for the petite red-headed female to venture closer.

"Who else is here? And where's Axel?" Roxas enquired, struggling to sit up with all of the bodies occupying the bed whilst trying not to sound too eager to see his lover.

Kairi cocks her hip and taps her chin thoughtfully "Erm, Naminé and Demyx are in the kitchen making breakfast, that's it for the layabouts, and no, Axel hasn't surfaced from the pit of doom. _Yet._" A giggle escaped her lips.

"Charming." Roxas replied humourlessly. "Anyhow, it's just me, Zexion and Sora in here." Not as though they were in his thoughts right at this minute.

As the youngster got up, and fell back down again, he pondered over his choices; breakfast or a fleeting visit to the redhead he so longed to see. But not with everyone here, it would be _quite_ a shock to anyone coming up the stairs and taking breakfast orders. However the queues for the bathroom and even the kitchen were beginning to mount up and would provide a limited, if only satisfying, distraction for the hung-over people.

The lesser of the two evils sounded too busy for the late morning - breakfast would have to wait.

Breathing in a lungful of air and trying to summon enough strength to move his legs and get himself to his long overdue destination, Roxas grabbed his top and pulled it over his messy bed-head. Not that it would stay on for long anyway.

The blond manoeuvred round the lump on the floor (that had been earlier identified as his friend Sora) and turned left onto the landing. The curtains on the window at the end of the hall had been prised open and the light of the day worked its way into the back of his skull. It took a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the bright surroundings, and as soon as he could see well enough he made the well memorised journey up to the attic, aka Axel's bedroom.

The all too familiar smell of Axe choked the petite male as he entered the messy room in which so many fond experiences had happened. He chuckled to himself as he glanced upon the sleeping mass of red hair and tempting bare flesh. Of course, Axel didn't _believe_ in pyjamas and insisted on boxers, even going as far as sleeping in the nude when the mood hit his fancy. Roxas wasn't overly happy with _those _nights – who knew which roommate might stumble in accidently. Yeah, he'd _much_ rather keep his boyfriend's body for his own eyes, thank you very much.

Then again Axel was never the shy type of person. Quite the opposite really. Always flirting with the local ladies, dancing with all the local ladies and drinking with all the local ladies. Hell you could even include the men too; Axel wasn't fussy with his sexual preferences, much to Roxas' distaste.

The blond walked around the bed, then back again, almost unsure of what to do and how to awake the snoring beast beneath the very thin sheet. He finally settled on a well placed kick to the chest and, proud of his decision making skills, rose his foot high off the ground. Unfortunately for him, the decision making had taken too long and Axel had already awoken to notice a foot above his chest area. However being bigger and faster had its advantages and with swift movement from Axel, Roxas found himself sprawled on his back underneath the towering redhead - not that he was really complaining though.

"Hello and good morning Roxas" He mumbled sleepily.

"Hey yourself." Responded Roxas, trying to hide the huge grin now spreading across his reddened cheeks "I came up to tell you Naminé and Dem are making some breakfast."

"Really? Is that the _only_ reason you came up here?" The puppy dog eyes and trademark smug smirk spreading across his chiselled jaw.

"Yes, it is, you stood me up last time I came up here" Roxas shot back, pouting.

"Well, I know that hurt, but I know a way to earn your forgiveness." On that last word, Axel had leant forward enough so his lips brushed against Roxas' ears, knowing it would leave his little blond wanting a more.

He didn't need to wait long either - Roxas couldn't help but silence his smart-alec remarks the only way he knew how, with a lingering and passionate kiss forcing him to be quiet. He was quite taken aback as the redhead moved away and wondered over to the skylight with a smile.

Roxas gasped in disbelief. _Honestly?!_ He hated how he could tease him like that, but _two could play at this game_, Roxas would have his moments too.

The blond let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Well, I guess I shall go downstairs a grab and bacon sandwich before Demyx eats them all."

Thinking he was joking, Axel turned only to stand horrified when he found Roxas halfway out the door. Where had this teasing little minx come from? Quick as a flash, Axel pounced and dragged Roxas back into his room and onto the bed.

"Déjà vu much?" He smirked teasingly, straddling the younger male.

Roxas scowled at the boy on top of him.

"Damn you and your amazing charm" breathed Roxas, both partners chuckling at each other.

Then silence, which seemed odd to Roxas. Normally Axel couldn't shut up and Roxas had not much to say.

"What?"

Axel wordlessly shifted forward and gently placed his lips onto the youth's. Roxas had never known him so passionate and tender. Nevertheless, the so far established pace was a little too slow, so Roxas decided to take control.

Slowly but surely he moved his mouth down to Axel's neck and chest, which he expertly nipped and sucked until he could feel the redhead's hardening member grind against his own clothed erection. Roxas couldn't do anything in this position so, despite his small size, he pulled Axel up, promptly removing both their clothes with a little help.

The blond then sat on his knees, admiring his work on Axel's neck before sweeping his tongue across the other male's nipple, pausing to nip them briefly, and then embarked downward. Axel, enjoying this, rather rare and spontaneous, side of his lover, reached down to his own erection, trying to release the build up of heat between his thighs. Roxas quickly pushed away his hands, rolling his eyes.

"Impatient are we? Don't worry, I_ will_ get there."

Just as he had promised, Roxas began to concentrate on Axel's erect muscle. He ran his fingertips down the taller male's inner thigh and around the base of his shaft, neglecting the rest of his member. An all too frustrated Axel wasn't at all happy with this and began grabbing at Roxas' hair, trying to force him to release the build up from his mistreated manhood.

"Roxas! C'mon, please!"

"If you try and force me, you can finish on your own."

"I might as well, this torture is _killing _me."

"Drama queen"

"Prick tease"

Really quite offended by that, Roxas relented to putting Axel out of his misery and went down on the impatient man now wriggling between his thighs. Roxas skilfully took Axel in his mouth and gradually began moving down to the base and slowly working his way back up, pushing his tongue in Axel's slit. Moving a hand under his parted lips, he increased the pressure on his own manhood and proceeded to trace up and down with his tongue along the base of Axel's shaft. A rasping gasp escaped the redhead's lips and his hands clawed at the bed sheets as his hips rose a little off the mattress. Roxas reached his peak as his hand squeezed the tip of his erection and spilled his seed over his hand before finishing Axel off thirstily taking in all he could.

Looking up at the panting man before him, he smiled and pulled on his clothes, turning to smirk at him sprawled on the bed he said "Come on Axel, you'll be late for breakfast."


End file.
